homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112315- We Will See
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 10:26 -- AG: Hey Lδrreα AG: I'm δη α slδw αss gδηdδlα AG: hδw's yδur dαy gδiηg AT: Rellativelly welll I guess AT: I saw some human virrtuall games AG: iηterestiηg AT: Theirr cullturre does not llack viollence entirrelly AG: whαt were they like AG: hmm α sαd revelαtiδη I presume AG: mδre is αlwαys better AT: Welll a human malle crrushed a smalllerr human femalle's head between his thighs llike a chirrpbirrd egg AG: sδuηd's like Rαmirα's cup δf teα AT: I have a marrginallly betterr underrstanding of human physiollogy just frrom seeing that AG: Sδ I guess thiηgs δη yδur teαm αre gettiηg α bit better theη? AT: A bit. AG: ηδ mδre stαbbiηg humαηs I presume AT: Not yet! AG: Well dδη't AG: αt leαst fδr α while AT: I willl attempt to avoid it. AG: keep it δη the bαck eηd δf yδur αgeηdα AG: Aηywαy, I'm glαd yδu cδuld help pαcify Aαishα AT: I mean that's my job AG: She's ηδt the mδst reαsδηαble wheη she is αηgry AT: That is generrallly an effect of being angrry. AG: She lifted me δff the grδuηd, fδr gδδdηess sαkes AG: αηd the lδδk iη her eyes... AT: She may be absollutelly adorrablle at times but AT: She is stilll a fuchsia AG: Yes αηd iη her eyes I αm just αη "δlive" AG: αt leαst tδ αηgry Aαishα AT: And angrry Aaisha isn't Aaisha. AG: I hδpe it isη't AT: You woulld do welll to remain awarre of the boundarries therre. AG: I'm keepiηg my distαηce frδm her AG: She's cαlmer, but I hδpe I'm ηδt putiηg α dαmper δη her mδδd AT: I hope you arren't, too AG: I'm tryiηg here AG: but me tryiηg usuαlly eηds up with me fuckiηg sδmethiηg up AT: Don't take that stance. AT: We don't need morre Nyarrllas. AG: speαkiηg δf fuckiηg up AG: There wαs α stδwαwαy αηd I tδld her whδ yδu αre AT: What AT: A stowaway? AG: yes AG: I guess AG: She's iη the αrchives ηδw, αwαitiηg αη αudieηce with Libby AT: Oh grreat. AT: Allrright AT: What did you get of herr AG: I cδuld ηδt reαlly tell AG: Quite αηgry, αηd eαsily pissed δff it seems AG: I mαy hαve gδtteη δη her bαd side AG: I cαηηδt tell AT: Highbllood? AG: yes AG: αηd she keeps tδ the cαste it seems AT: Grreat AT: Just what we needed. AG: Alsδ AG: I shδwed her the picture δf Cαrαyx αηd Nyαrlα αs frδgs AT: Why? AG: She sαid frδgs were ηαsty, I tried tδ prδve her wrδηg AT: Then why send a picturre with Nyarrlla in it? AG: heh AG: but αηywαy, it did ηδt shift her judgemeηt AT: Of courrse not AG: She reαlly cδmes mδre δff αs α mδre αηgry versiδη δf yδu thαη αηythiηg else AG: I sαid yδu twδ wδuld be α perfect mαtch fδr eαch δther AT: A morre angrry verrsion of me. AT: I am the ANGRRIEST verrsion of me AT: Obviouslly. AG: hey, αdmire my αηαlδgy here AG: I'm tryiηg AT: We'lll see AG: She dδes ηδt seem like δηe tδ be cδδperαtive AT: We'lll see about that too, then. AT: She onlly has so many choices. AT: I hope she doesn't give LLibby trroublle. AG: Libby cαη hαηdle herself AT: It's morre needlless irrritation that I'd ratherr avoid. AT: And anotherr dead highbllood. AG: Yeαh... AG: Sure eηδugh AG: I guess we still ηeed αll the peδple we cαη AT: Yeah. AG: ηδ mαtter hδw uηcδδperαtive AT: Welll, no AT: Not necessarrilly. AG: δh? AT: If they won't pulll theirr weight, then we harrdlly benefit frrom having them arround. AG: I guess AG: but I kηδw yδu cαη wδrk yδur mαgic AG: αηd by thαt I meαη use yδur swδrd AG: just kiηdα AG: stαb αt them AG: δr sδmethiηg AT: That'd be knife. AG: ... AG: wαs thαt yδur αttempt αt α puη AT: Sharrp suggestion. AT: Wow, reallly cutting to the point. AG: ugh AT: I am ALLLOWED to make shitty puns. AG: αre yδu? AT: Yes. AG: whδ αuthδrized thiws AG: *this AT: Me. AG: well AG: thαt's gδδd eηδugh δf αη excuse fδr me AT: Fantastic AG: Sure eηδugh AT: Did you get anything ellse about them. AT: Orr, uh. Theirr handlle woulld be imporrtant AG: I cδuld ηδt get their ηαme AG: I tried guessiηg it AG: they did ηδt eηjδy thαt AG: but the little stδwαwαy's hαηdle wαs teαsiηgAsperity AT: Noted. AG: Feel free tδ get δη her bαd side AG: she dδes ηδt seem like α threαt eηtirely AT: As farr as we know, everry side is herr bad side AG: αt leαst ηδt yet AT: But we'lll see AG: heh AG: sδ dδes yδur teαm hαve αηy ηew develδpmeηts AG: δr αre they still whiηey humαηs AT: Not reallly AT: That hasn't changed AT: They allso continue to slleep a llot AG: Thαt cαη't be αll thαt sαfe AG: I meαη, sleep is greαt AG: but it hαs α time αηd plαce AT: Welll I'm allso herre so AT: It's prrobablly the safest pllace. AG: δf cδurse AG: I meαη, I wδuld feel sαfe iη yδur preseηce, αlbeit α bit bδthered AT: Why botherred AG: Its ηδt thαt yδu cαη be α bit stαb hαppy, thαt is α smαll mαrgiη δf it, but it is mδstly the fαct thαt beiηg iη yδur preseηce wδuld be α bit shδck AG: I wδuld feel iηαdαquαte ηext tδ α reαl herδ AT: I am harrdlly stab happy. AT: I have stabbed ONE perrson since alll of this starrted, not counting the Engineerr. AG: hrm AG: well AG: I guess AG: but it is δηly α smαll mαrgiη I αm tαlkiηg αbδut here AT: Welll AT: Yeah. AT: I mean I guess that's underrstandablle? AT: Even if I don't think I'm reallly DAUNTING AG: Yδu αre, dδη't shδrt sight yδurself AT: Welll allrright AG: yδu αre the herδ we αll ηeed AG: yδu αctuαlly hαve merit tδ leαd us here, becαuse everyδηe else is either αη emδtiδηαl mess δr just uηquαlified AT: That's been ratherr obvious AT: I mean FIVE pllayerrs arre unaccounted forr on teams. AG: reαlly? Thαt mαηy? AT: Yes. AG: δh my AG: thαt is ηδt gδδd AT: I've run it by the otherr grroups and comparred with the llist AT: And two of them arre prretty much confirrmed dead. AG: this is ηδt the ηews I wδuld hαve liked tδ heαr AT: Ramirra, LLarra, and Mike arre the otherr thrree, and no one's hearrd anything frrom LLarra to what I know. AT: Mike seems to be fine AG: Hrm AT: Ramirra is on herr lland doing SOMETHING, llast Aaisha hearrd. AG: yeαh AG: She's prδbαbly δη α cδηsδrt murder fest AG: αt leαst I hδpe ηδt sδ AT: We'lll see, eventuallly AG: I guess sδ AG: I meαη, it'll cδme tδ it sδδηer δr lαter AT: Yeah. AG: Well its beeη ηice Lδrreα, but I will let yδu gδ bαck tδ yδur humαηs AT: I am harrdlly anxious to. AG: Yδu'll leαrη tδ lδve them AG: mαybe AG: yδu kηδw whαt? Redαct thαt AG: yδu'll prδbαbly despise them the mδre yδu αre with them AG: mαke ηice with the humαηs\ AT: We'lll see. AG: I will tαlk tδ yδu lαter AT: Yeah. AT: Toodlles. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 11:20 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus